to_dream_of_silencefandomcom-20200214-history
Renaviir Starcanis Mance
"I am the last of my kind, a brother truly alone. The world stands arrayed against me and that is only fair, for that is barely enough." Origins Born on his family estate in the far west of Illian the heir apparent to his arcane line. He lived an enjoyable early life in the country learning the scholarly ways under his grand father. As a child he took much interest in the natural world and had a curiosity for that which was beyond the garen wall. It was this curiosity that led to the stark change it Renaviir's life that led him to where he is now. It was the spring of 1119NA and there had been a series of disappearances among the village folk that worked the Mance family's land. Rumours circulated as to cause but young Renaviir had heard stories of the pale-folk from the forest and had come to his own conclusions about the disappearances. As the sun set behind the swaying trees of the Wightwood and the Mance family began to retire, young Renaviir crept out with blade in hand in search of the pale menace he believed to exist. He waited in the long grass outside of the western farmstead, his weary gaze failed him and drifted to a dream. Awaking to the sound of foot steps edging closer, peered though the dark curtain blades and it was then he was them. The missing villages, no colour to their faces, no souls to their bodies, ambling towards the nearby cottages. Renaviir would have shouted out to them and brought death upon himself has the moonlight not pierced through tall trees. It was with that light that he glimpsed it, a dark figure shrouded mist gesturing to the soulless villages as if to be commanding them. Young Renaviir was no fool and knew that the farmhand's bodies were no longer their own. They were too many and so he helplessly waited as they dredge passed. When first mornings light came he ran back to the manner where his father's stern voice awaited him. "Where have you bee-" Lord Aaravirr Mance commanded as his panting son interrupted, "I saw it, I saw it!". "Saw what?" his father's tone becoming more concerned. Now regaining his breath Renaviir responded "The thing that has been taking the village folk, some some" he stuttered grasping for word " some sort of shrouded figure that commands the dead. It came from the Wightwood, it had taken the will of the villages!". His father took Renaviir, hushing him to his study where Renaviir retold his encounter in as much detail as his mind could muster. So it was decided, the Knight Protectors of the Mance family would be sent into the Wightwood to hunt and slay the necromantic darkness that had befallen their lands. Myths and Legends The highest ranking surviving member of the battle of *insert name* where the Order of Red and White was all but wiped out while aiding the dwarves in their direst time of need. Artefacts and Arcana Associates Allies Enemies